Cinetosis
by T-Annita
Summary: Debía de haber un manera de que Natsu tragara la condenada pastilla.


**¡Gente, se viene lo bueno en el manga *-* y la película Dragon Cry! ¿Están emocionados? ¡YO SI!**

 **Disclaimer:** Que no gente, yo se que ustedes se confunden y dicen que es mío, pero no, **Fairy Tail** es de **Hiro Mashima**.

 **Advertencias:** Menciones poco agradables sobre el resultado de padecer Cinetosis o Mareo al movimiento. Quizás algún leve spoiler pero nada que te cambie la vida para siempre.

 **Detalles:** One shot. Natsu x Lucy. Menciones de medicina alternativa.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

Cinetosis

x

T-Annita

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Debía de haber una manera para que Natsu tragara la condenada pastilla.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

El método Erza era el más efectivo hasta el momento.

Noquearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente evitaba que Natsu devolviera la comida, no molestaba a nadie durante el viaje, no tenían que pagar por daños al servicio de tren y el resto del equipo podía mantener una conversación civilizada sin el escandaloso de su compañero buscando pelea con todos.

Pero, —porque en estos casos siempre existe un pero— después del viaje tenían que lidiar con un quejumbroso Salamander por los efectos secundarios. El joven siempre se despertaba desorientado, con fuertes dolores abdominales y de vez en cuando, un par de costillas fracturadas.

Así que no, por muy efectivo que fuera, este no era el mejor remedio.

El mejor era el método Wendy.

La dulce adolescente solo tenía que recitar el hechizo que ya sabía de memoria, Troia, y este hacia el resto.

Y aunque a sus amigos les agradaba verlo feliz y con el semblante de un color saludable y no verde, eso significaba que el chico estaría despierto y en sus cinco sentidos para armar alboroto a diestra y siniestra, siempre metiéndolos en líos.

El problema con esa solución era que, como toda la medicina, entre más abusado fuera su consumo este perdía efectividad paulatinamente, como resultaba ser el caso, Y Wendy no podía permitir que Natsu se volviera inmune a su magia, así que solo lo utilizaba en casos de extrema necesidad.

Así que el método Wendy era el mejor, pero no infalible.

El infalible era el método Gray.

Después de practicarlo y perfeccionarlo —a final de cuentas siempre intentaba usarlo y siempre algo lo frustraba—, el mago de hielo había logrado crear una especie de Ice Shell más noble y controlado. Fullbuster solo tenía que congelar al Dragón Slayer de fuego al inicio del viaje y este se mantendría quieto en su prisión de hielo, sin molestar a nada ni a nadie.

Los contras del Ice shell, eran que, para empezar Dragneel lo odiaba con todo su ser; él porque era simple, el hielo era su enemigo natural, punto. Fuego y hielo no combinan. Otras desventajas eran que el dragón slayer siempre salía de su confinamiento helado con un pésimo humor y con ganas de asesinar a su mejor amigo/enemigo, lo que provocaba destrucción y gastos extras antes de siquiera comenzar la misión.

Y por si lo anterior no fuera suficiente, el chico de cabello rosa siempre terminaba con una temperatura corporal menor a la acostumbrada. Uno no pensaría que eso es un problema para el mago de fuego de no ser porque la última vez que este método fue empleado, Natsu había terminado con un resfriado que había quemado media ciudad.

Los estornudos de un dragón slayer no eran para tomarse a la ligera.

Y con todas las ideas agotadas, solo les quedaba ver al chico miserable mientras lo mandaban en una bolsa junto con el equipaje.

No que lo hubieran asesinado ni nada por el estilo, pero es que ya estaban hartos de tener que lidiar con tener que limpiar el vómito que Natsu dejaba en todos los métodos de transporte que utilizaban.

Era asqueroso y degradante.

Y tampoco podían obligar al culpable a limpiar, porque eso solo empeoraba la situación.

En fin, que mientras no existiera una mejor alternativa, el mago de fuego no tendría permitido viajar con ellos como una persona normal, o lo más normal que pudiera ser el joven mago de más cuatrocientos años de cabello rosa cuyo padre era un dragón.

Y todo lo anterior llevaba a Lucy a su actual predicamento.

—No.

—Natsu, por favor. Es solo una pastillita.

—Bueno, ya que lo pones así... No.

Heartfilia estaba a nada, de ahorcar a su mejor amigo con su látigo.

Actualmente se encontraban en la estación de tren de Magnolia, esperando a que el resto del equipo Natsu arribara. Debido a un malentendido, ellos habían llegado una hora antes de lo acordado, lo que Lucy vio como una señal divina para ejecutar su plan.

Eso si lograba que Natsu se comportara como un adulto y no como un niño berrinchudo.

La maga estelar aún no estaba lista para admitir en voz alta la angustia que le provocaba ver al dragón slayer sufrir de esa manera cada vez que se subía a un vehículo. Si bien siempre había sentido cierta simpatía por el chico, últimamente no soportaba verlo en un estado tan lamentable, y eso se debía a que cada día era más complicado ocultar lo que sentía por Natsu Dragneel.

Así que ella se había puesto manos a la obra.

Primero llegaron los remedios de abuelita con preparados elaborados a base de limón, jengibre y galletas saladas, pero sin resultados alentadores.

Después intentó con todo tipo de terapias alternativas, entre ellas acupuntura, aromaterapia y hasta hipnosis. Y aparte de un episodio donde Happy y ella consiguieron que Natsu creyera que era una gallina a punto de tener pollitos, no habían logrado que ninguno funcionara. Y aparentemente los mismos dejaban secuelas, el hijo de Igneel ya no soportaba las agujas, las flores de Bach le provocaban dolores de cabeza y siempre que Lucy hacia un omelette el pelirosa se ponía triste. Igual comía el desayuno, pero lo hacía llorando sin entender el porqué.

En su desesperación, la maga estelar terminó recurriendo a amuletos y cuarzos que lo único que lograron fue adelgazar su cartera y su fe en los magos de feria.

Ya casi había tirado la toalla cuando, en una visita a Porlyusica —a petición de Wendy, que ella no estaba loca—, la mujer le había gruñido que necesitaba un conejillo de Indias para su nuevo remedio contra la cinetosis. La curandera solo lo había hecho para que dejaran en paz a Marvell, que ella sí le agradaba, no como el resto de la población humana.

El único detalle con esto es que Dragneel ya no se permitía tener esperanzas. Después de intentar todo lo que sus amigos le habían pedido y no conseguir sentirse mejor, estaba resignado a sufrir eternamente por culpa de los malévolos medios de transporte.

Ya no quería probar nada, estaba dispuesto a sufrir con la cabeza en alto. De acuerdo, no con la cabeza en alto, porque eso lo mareaba más, pero si con toda la dignidad que su piel verdosa y su estómago revuelto le permitieran tener.

No mucha a decir verdad, ya que la dignidad se largaba al siguiente vagón en cuanto el joven se retorcía en el piso.

Pero volviendo al presente, Heartfilia ya no sabía que intentar para que su amigo consumiera la pastilla.

Amenazarlo con Erza no funcionaba puesto que a final de cuentas la mujer lo iba a noquear para que se quedara quieto, así que según sus palabras: Que mínimo la pelirroja tuviera un motivo de peso para golpearlo.

El chantaje tampoco era opción porque la rubia no tenía nada con que chantajearlo. Natsu era una persona demasiado abierta con su vida, no tenía secretos. Y el único que pudiera doblegarlo, ya saben, eso de ser E.N.D. creación y hermano menor del mago más peligroso del mundo ya era de dominio público.

Su última opción fue el soborno, pero igual que las anteriores no tenía caso. A Salamander solo le importaban dos cosas: comer y pelear. En primera, daba lo mismo que le prometiera comida debido a que sin importar si ella le daba permiso o no, el hijo de Igneel comía como si no existiera un mañana, ya fuera en su apartamento, en el gremio, en la calle o en un restaurante. En cuanto a pelear, no era necesario que explicara lo absurdo de esa idea, ¿o sí? Ella no era suicida.

Quiso golpearlo, pero solo sus nudillos sufrieron al contacto con los firmes abdominales del mago. Seducirlo estaba fuera de discusión, no porque Lucy por fin admitiera que era un asco en el arte de la seducción, sino porque el chico carecía de hormonas. Y tomarlo desprevenido mientras dormitaba tampoco resultó, la chica había querido aprovechar que su amigo roncaba para introducir la píldora por su garganta, pero no contaba con sus extraordinarios reflejos de dragón que la inmovilizaron en segundos.

¡Por amor a Mavis! Debía de existir una manera en que Natsu tragara la condenada pastilla, a estas alturas, la blonda estaba desesperada, haría lo que fuera.

Y como si la primera maestra de Fairy tail la hubiese escuchado, la idea perfecta se le presentó a unos metros. Delante de ella, una joven mamá discutía con su hijo.

—Levin Glory, obedece y ponte la chaqueta.

—¡No!

—¡Levin! Si seguimos aquí nos vamos a retrasar y no vamos a alcanzar a papá, ¿eso quieres?

—¡No, yo quiero ver a papá!

—Entonces ponte la chaqueta que está fresco el aire.

—¡No!

La joven castaña que renegaba gracias a su hijo no tenía ni idea de la empatía que sentía Lucy hacía ella. ¿Porque los niños era tan difíciles?

Sí, Natsu podía tener edad para votar o beber de manera legal (no que Fairy tail pusiera mucha atención en eso), físicamente hablando, pero si preguntabamos por su edad mental...

—Bien, no me dejas opción— y ante la mirada sorprendida del pequeño albino y la maga estelar, la progenitora dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla de su hijo. El niño había quedado aturdido por la acción de su madre que la mujer aprovechó para ponerle la prenda.

—Listo, podemos irnos— declaró victoriosa la divertida mujer mientras arrastraba a su avergonzado hijo por el andén.

La blonda no lo pensó mucho, que de haberlo meditado no se habría atrevido, solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió decidida a donde estaba su compañero.

+o+

Natsu, que estaba sentado en una banca dormitando, escuchó el taconeo de unas conocidas botas acercándose. Por la forma en que daba sus pasos, el pelirosa sabía que la chica estaba enojada. No la culpaba del todo, sabía que la rubia tenía buenas intenciones, pero es que ya estaba harto.

Estaba asqueado de los remedios caseros, de solo pensar en ellos su estómago se retorcia casi con la misma intensidad que con la enfermedad que intentaban curar. Las mentadas medicinas alternas eran pura patraña, como la homeopatía, que aunque admitía que los dulces con alcohol sabían bien, era un fastidio tener que contarlos y tomarlos cada ciertas horas. O ese extraño procedimiento en el que su cuerpo debía de ser picoteado por abejas al que se negó rotundamente. Ya odiaba a las agujas gracias a la acupuntura, no deseaba que las fabricantes de miel se añadieran a la lista. Y no sabía porque, pero estaba seguro de que Lucy y Happy tenían algo que ver por la forma en que se reían cada vez que pasaba, no disfrutaba de comer huevos de la misma forma, por alguna razón le entraban unas enormes ganas de llorar cada vez que veía un cascarón quebrarse.

Y ni hablar de cuando a su amiga le entró la disparatada idea de que un puñado de piedras coloridas podían solucionar el problema. Sabía que la rubia estaba desesperada, pero aquello había sido el colmo.

No obstante, a pesar del número de fracasos, la mujer no parecía conocer el significado de rendirse. Reconocía que su perseverancia era una de las características de Lucy que más le gustaba, pero de verdad deseaba que entendiera que esto carecía de solución.

La cinetocis era la maldición que debía de padecer a cambio de ser un Dragon Slayer tan asombroso.

¿Qué podía hacer? Nadie es tan perfecto, ni siquiera él, así que algún defecto tenía que tener.

El joven entreabrió los ojos perezosamente para ver a Lucy aproximarse. Al ver la determinación en sus orbes chocolate solo pudo suspirar resignado. Quien sabe que nueva y extraña idea tendría ahora.

—Luce...—intentó razonar con ella una vez más, pero la chica lo cortó de tajo.

—No vas a tomarte la píldora diga lo que diga—mas que preguntar, Lucy aseveró.

A lo que Natsu respondió con un contundente:—No.

El par de magos se miró directamente a los ojos con desafío. Los verdes esperaban expectantes y retadores mientras que los cafés intentaban encontrar algún atisbo de rendición.

—De acuerdo—Heartfilia fue la primera en romper el contacto visual, cerrando los parpados resignada, a lo que Dragneel sonrió con burla.

¡Ja! Una victoria más para el contador del mago de fuego, no existía un rival capaz de derrotarlo. Natsu estuvo a poco de externar sus pensamientos victoriosos pero se detuvo cuando vio algo que lo desconcertó.

Con movimientos relajados, la usuaria de magia celestial sacaba del bolsillo de su mochila una botellita de agua y una pastilla blanca que el dragón reconoció al instante. Natsu tenía la intención de volver a quejarse de no ser porque Lucy, en lugar de forzarle a tragar la pastilla a él, la colocó entre sus rosáceos labios y después tomó un par de sorbos de agua.

Bien, eso no se lo esperaba.

El hijo de Igneel trataba de encontrarle explicación a lo que acababa de ver. ¿Que pretendía, enfermarse para hacerlo sentir culpable? ¿O es que Lucy esperaba que, consumiendo ella la medicina, le hiciera efecto a él? Eso no tenía sentido, la única forma de que eso pudiera ser posible era que Meredy hiciera uso de magia, y según su nariz, ella no estaba en los alrededores.

Las dudas que revoloteaban en su cabeza lo distrajeron lo suficiente para que la maga se acercara lo necesario para que las respiraciones de ambos se mezclaran, para cuando el chico se dio cuenta, ya tenía prácticamente encima a su amiga. Y sin permitirle procesar que estaba pasando, la blonda lo atrajo hacia su rostro por medio de su bufanda hasta que sus labios chocaron.

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron a su máxima capacidad mientras que los de Lucy se cerraron con fuerza.

Fueron un par de segundos en los que la rubia le permitió acostumbrase a la idea de que estaba besándolo, para después volver a atacar y acariciar suavemente su cuello con la traviesa mano que tenía libre. Esa sencilla caricia le hizo cerrar los parpados y soltar un gemido que le obligó a abrir su boca. Movimiento que Lucy aprovechó para abrir sus labios y dejar que su lengua profundizara el beso. Su estupefacción duro poco, ya que no iba a negarse a disfrutar de que una de sus fantasías se volviera real.

Entre la danza de ambos músculos, Natsu detectó un sabor que sus pupilas clasificaron como amargo.

En algún rincón de su mente, surgió la vaga idea de que Lucy lo había engatusado para que tragara la pastilla, pero lo ignoró en cuanto el sabor de su labial de fresas se hizo presente. Natsu sonrió en medio de húmeda caricia a la par que degustaba el bálsamo y mordisqueaba el labio inferior de la chica. Quizás la rubia había fingido antes que se rendía, pero los dulces sonidos que emitía cuando le acariciaba la descubierta espalda no eran para nada fingidos.

Después de una intensa batalla por dominar el beso en la que no hubo un claro ganador, los dos magos se separaron para permitir que sus cuerpos recuperaran aire. En algún momento, la rubia había terminado sentándose en las piernas del dragón slayer, y el chico para evitar que se cayera, había sujetado sus muslos. De solo pensar en la posición en la que estaban provocaba que Lucy se sonrojara hasta la raíz. No tenía ni idea de que se le había metido en la cabeza para hacer algo así, pero contrario a su naturaleza, quizás motivada al ver que su acción había logrado derrotar a su tozudo amigo, en lugar de salir corriendo encaró al igual de sonrojado mago.

—No que no la ibas a tomar —dijo con un asomo de diversion en sus ojos, lo que se ganó una carcajada por parte de Natsu.

—Tramposa— le respondió cuando sus manos bajaron peligrosamente a la parte donde la espalda pierde su nombre—. Tú dijiste: No vas a tomarte la píldora diga lo que diga, no haga lo que haga.

—Si pues, personas desesperantes requieren medidas desesperadas.

—No me digas...

Los dos jóvenes rieron antes de intentar acercarse para un segundo round.

Y digo intentar, porque un carraspeo los detuvo en seco.

— ¿Terminaron?— la pregunta provino de una muy sonrojada Erza Scarlet, acompañada de los también incomodos y abochornados de sus compañeros de equipo, y de varios usuarios del sistema ferroviario de Magnolia.

Ok, se les había olvidado de que estaban en un lugar público y no en el apartamento de la calle Strawberry.

— ¡Podemos explícalo! la pareja que antes se estaba comiéndose mutuamente, ahora estaba separada por metros tratando de pensar una explicación coherente.

— ¡Se gustan! Voy a decirle a Mira para que me de pescado gratis dijo Happy con su particular estilo de arrastrar a lengua, lo que provocó que Lucy lo persiguiera por el andén.

Dragneel maldijo por lo bajo a su traidora amiga futuramente novia, que aún no se lo proponía , que lo había dejado solo para explicar el espectáculo que acababan de dar.

—Pues, verán... yo y ella... y entonces...

Erza le miraba expectante, Wendy le rehuía la mirada avergonzada, Charle fingía indiferencia y Gray tenía una mueca burlona.

De no ser porque tenía años de controlar su magia, Natsu estaba seguro de que explotaría en llamas en ese instante de vergüenza.

— ¡Me estaba dando la medicina para el mareo! fue lo que dijo para justificarse, pero era evidente en las miradas de sus amigos que no le creían.

Fullbuster estalló en carcajadas: —No pues, si ese es el remedio, yo también quiero estar enfermo— el mago de hielo solo había dicho lo anterior para burlarse de su mejor amigo, puesto que Lucy era prácticamente su hermana y no tenía intención de algo más, pero se arrepintió al instante al sentir una amenazante y conocida aura emerger a sus espaldas.

— ¡Cállate Princesa de las nieves!— Sin saber cómo proceder en estos casos, Natsu recorrió a la vieja confiable: una pelea de puños con Gray. Pelea que en pocos minutos dejo de ser solo física para involucrar magia y más participantes.

—Ustedes dos, ¡no peleen en la estación!

— ¡Rival de amor! ¡Yo puedo curar mejor a Gray sama!

Ese día no salieron de misión ya que tuvieron que limpiar la estación del tren que había terminado inundada gracias a Juvia, pero al día siguiente en el que sí tuvieron la oportunidad de viajar, descubrieron que la pastilla no era 100% efectiva, pero sí lograba que el Dragón Slayer durmiera pacíficamente durante el trayecto a su destino y que los efectos secundarios fueran más tolerables.

Y mientras no la molestaran con su presencia, Porlyusica había accedido a mandar una dotación considerable al Gremio de tanto en tanto.

El problema ahora se trataba de que Natsu se rehusaba a tomar la píldora si no era con incentivo previo. Y para beneplácito del resto del equipo Natsu, Lucy se encargaba que esto fuera dentro de su casa.

Lucy se encontraba terminando de empacar sus pertenecías para la próxima misión. En cuanto repasó mentalmente que no faltara nada de su lista, sacó una bolsita de su tocador para entregársela a su novio.

El pelirosa contempló con seriedad los pequeños tubos en el empaque de plástico antes de decidirse por uno de color crema que le acercó a su chica.

—Durazno—leyó la rubia de la etiqueta para después ponerse una generosa cantidad en sus belfos. La chica movió sus labios frente al espejo para asegurarse de que el bálsamo cubriera completamente sus labios, a lo que Dragneel salivó con anticipación a lo que se venía.

— ¿Listo para tomar tu pastilla?—dijo la rubia antes de proceder a disolver la píldora en su boca.

—Más que listo, ¡estoy encendido!—respondió Natsu antes de besar a su ya oficial novia.

La medicina seguía teniendo un sabor poco agradable, pero mientras Lucy estuviera dispuesta a administrársela, él podía tolerarlo.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Pues que les digo gente, aquí vengo yo otra vez con mis drabbles que no son para nada drabbles. De verdad que no puedo escribir una historia en pocas palabras, escribo, y escribo, y escribo... -_- xD

Y para mis hermanos que padecen Cinetosis, sepan que no están solos, los acompaño en vuestro dolor. Por fortuna mi caso no es tan grave como los Dragon Slayer, xD, pero odio con todo mi corazón los viajes largos llenos de curvas por carretera, me mareo de solo pensar en ellos...

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de mis tonterías, y ya saben, criticas, dudas, comentarios y demás en el botón de abajo.

Bye, bye!

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
